LoR:Bay/Chapter 13. Stephani
After the battle and the encore, we all sat down, let famous bands play, and drink. I decided to get up and see Stephani. She was looking at other bands. I slowly moved in. Stephani: Fine! We can talk. I walked over to her. Me: Hey, your band did great. Stephani: Yep, but in the end, your band won. Me: Yeah. I thought you guys would have won. Stephani: Me too, but then your band came out with some hardcore songs. How long did you practice those songs? Me: A whole week. We didn't eat or sleep until two hours before the battle. Stephani: A whole week? Damn, I've been practicing with them for years. This wasn't our only show though. We aren't really heard of in Hyrule. Just like some bands you know, we've never heard of them. But still, a whole week? Me: Yeah. No sleep or eat. Actually I am hungry now, would you like to get something to eat? Stephani: A date? What about that blonde chick? Me: Don't mention her ever. Stephani: Okay, sorry. Yeah, I'll go. Me: Okay, I'll tell Ark and we can go. She nods and I go to tell Ark. He is half drunk so I tell Alex. She is totally drunk. I go back to Stephani. We head out to some fish place. I order some seaweed soup. Stephani gets a huge fish. We talk and laugh. I take her home and go back to our place. I do this for a week. Take her out on a date, walk around, talk, then take her home. I see that she likes me and I happen to like her. The next date was different. I took her to a big show, ten bands. We were there for a long time. The last band came, The Exploited. They are one of my favorite bands. They played hard, anarchic tunes. People began to go crazy and destroy things and start really violent mosh pits and just do stupid stuff. One guy grabs Stephani by her shirt and threw her in the pit. I moved in quickly, acting really violent, elbowing and pushing and hitting as hard as I could. I grab her, pulled her to my chest, turned my back and pushed backwards. I made it out shortly after. The violence got even crazier. Punks started to hide underneath things while most kept going. Suddenly everything stopped, as for The Exploited finished. The violence extremely crazy. Out of nowhere, a band came, Total Chaos, my second favorite band. I suddenly became eager to join end thanks to the songs. I charged in, being extremely violent. People got hurt and fell down thanks to me. I got hurt as well. I ran out to look for Stephani. She was being hauled off by police. I looked and suddenly the scene was filed with them. A couple tried to take me in. I killed them. I went after her but after so many tried to stop me, I lost her. << Chapter 12| |Chapter 14 >>